Patients with Small Cell Carcinoma of the lung are often treated with chemotherapeutic agents and radiation therapy in combination or sequence. Concern has developed over hearing loss in some patients. Project is designed to help identify which (if either) factor may be causally related to hearing deficits in this patient population.